1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric generating system using a solar cell, and more particularly, to an electric generating system using a solar cell to generate electricity by using sunlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, according to the increment of power demands, the expansion of power infra is being magnified as a very significant problem. As power loads used a specific season or a specific time is rapidly increased in such power demands, it causes a shortage of constant standby power and becomes a cause of accident generation such as power failure.
According to this, in order to prevent the generation of the above-described problems, there have been various trials such as to secure power infra and to limit the usages, and unlimited clean energy source is one among those and there has been attended to a method using a solar cell having an advantage matched to a domestic semiconductor technology.
On the other hands, the electric generating system using the solar cell is designed in such a way that each solar cell module is coupled to a power system by mounting the power converting devices on the rear surfaces of a plurality of solar cell modules, respectively.
However, although the solar cell modules are a solar cell module capable of generating the same power by a manufacturing feature, since they show various output features different from each other according to a manufacture and a product model, there are problems incapable of transmitting stable power by being deviated from protection and quality regulations to be maintained by a commercial power system.
And also, since the solar cell module has conditions, e.g., a maximum power point, to generate the maximum power point according to an amount of solar radiation and an ambient environment temperature changed, erroneous operations can be generated in the electric generating system using the solar cell according to an amount of solar radiation and an ambient environment temperature, in this result, there occurs a problem capable of deteriorating a power quality of the power system.
Accordingly, although the erroneous operations are generated due to the changes of the output characteristics of the solar cell, there has been proposed a method capable of securing the quality of the output power.